Squid Faced
Squid Faced is the 19th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song "Vilgax & Krabb arise from the ocean" Vilgax: I'm coming for u, Tennyson. Cut to Paris: Gavin: When is it going turn green? Ren: Not sure, it's taking a long time. Jen: Can't u use a spell for that? Gavin: Oh yeah, Aufladen Uhr! "Omnitrix turns green" Ren: Sweet! "slams watch" XLR8: XLR8 can get us outta here swiftly quickly. Jen: Do u just- Gavin: Yes, now c'mon! "Jen & Gavin hold on to XLR8" Cut to HQ: Ben: I hope their battle w/ Vilgax went ok. Kai: My babies fought Vilgax, Ben how could u! Ben: I had to. "XLR8 zooms into the room, Kai hugs her twins" Jen: Hi mom. Gavin: I'm ok too. Kai: It's good to see u too. "Omnitrix starts beeping" XLR8: Am I beeping? That's new. Jen: But why? XLR8: Not sure. "transforms" ???: That was weird, whoa, who's this? Ben: He's back. Kai: Who's back? Ben: Gax. Gavin: As in Vilgax? "gets in stance" Ben: No, Ren turned into my favorite alien, Gax. Gax: So that's my name, how do I control? Ben: Not sure, it's been a long time since I've transformed into him. "flashback of Vil removing Gax" Ben: It was a tough time, Vilgax only did it for power. Kai: Wonder if he's shriveled up again? "Gax reverts back to Ren" Ren: Aw, didn't even get to experience the greatness of Gax. "Vilgax & Krabb crash in from the roof" Ben: Vilgax. Vilgax: Tennyson, good to see u. Ben: I'd say the same but I'd be lying. Krabb: Hey Ben. Ben: You're really on his side. Krabb: He's forcing me. Ren: Guys, it's hero time! "slams watch" "transformation sequence" Frankenstrike: Oh, guess he'll work. "Gavin changes into his Anodite form" Gavin: Whoa, didn't know I could do that. Jen: "grabs a bat" "Frankenstrike zaps Vilgax" "Gavin & Jen attack Krabb" Vilgax: Where is he? Frankenstrike: Who? Vilgax: Gax, I sensed he was here. Frankenstrike: None ya. "Vilgax presses on the watch, changing Ren into Gax" Vilgax: Good ahead, try & fight me. Gax: That's what I've been doing. "Gax punches Vilgax, who dodges the attack" Vilgax: Nice try. "Vilgax sucker punches Gax" Gax: Oof. Vilgax: You're a disgrace to Chimera Sui Generis. Gax: Chimera who what-is? Vilgax: It's what u are. Gax: I see, I've been squid faced. Vilgax: Exactly. "Gax shoots lasers @ Vilgax" Gax: How'd that feel? Vilgax: That was a bit better. Gax: "sucker punches Vilgax" Thought I'd return the favor. Vilgax: You're going better by the second. Gax: Thanks. "Gax knocks out Vilgax & then Krabb" Gavin: Namala! "ropes tie up Vilgax & Krabb, Ben takes 'em to Null Void room" Jen: U did great. Gax: Thanks. "detransforms" Ren: That was a blast. Gavin: I wonder what kind of other secrets the Omnitrix holds. Ren: Let's find out. Kai: Uh, how about tomorrow, right now, bed. Ren: Ah man. Kai: You've got the whole weekend to play around w/ the watch. Jen: Just don't break it. Ren: Ha, ha. Gavin: I'm sure whatever secrets it holds will be a crazy adventure. Cut to a distance planet in outer space: ???: The Omnitrix, once again in possession of a human child. Let's hope he takes better care of it than Ben. Tetrax: I'm sure he will, Azmuth. Azmuth: One can wish. End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Ben *Kai *Tetrax *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Krabb Aliens *XLR8 *Gax (x2) *Frankenstrike Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes